One
by neneyume
Summary: idk, first fic. really weird. ehh


DISCLAMER: I do not own Cantarella. BUT, if I did, Lucrezia would suffer a terrible death! XD

_I love Lucrezia, not Cesare. _

He kept repeating those words and the pain in his heart increased every time.

_I love Lucrezia._

The bandages around his chest slowly stained themselves with fresh blood.

_I love…Lucr-rezia. _

The pain increased and spread throughout his whole body, it felt as if lightning has shot him… his body was shivering, bleeding, freezing.

_Cesare…why…w-why is it you that I can not stop thinking about? WHY?_

"I love Lucrezia…I love Lucrezia!"

His body was running out of oxygen…

_I must live on, for the one I love._

"For you, only for you because I love you…."

His eyes slowly closed, a single tear came down his cheek…it stopped below his lip, as if it were frozen.

"…Cesare…"

Everything went black, everything stopped moving.

A dark shadow slid between the tall trees, slowly approaching the lying body on the cold ground.

It leaned down.

"Chiaro…?"

_Why is the light around me….slowly fading? Is it because of him? Is he dying? Is he my only light?_

"Chiaro…p-please…don't leave m-me again…"

There was no reaction to his words.

Cesare carefully picked up the still body.

It shivered at the touch.

"Cesare…?"

A small smile appeared on Cesare's lips.

He said nothing; instead he tightened the hold of the now awake Chiaro.

_What's going on? Am I dead? Why is everything so dark…?_

"…uhh…"

Chiaro tried moving his body but failed.

His eyes slowly opened.

He sat up, with great difficulty because his body felt like it was tearing apart.

_Where am I?_

"HUH?!"

An unexpected arm was wrapped around his waist pinning him against the bed, once again.

"Cesare…w-wh-"

Soft lips touched his own.

…_mhh…his lips taste…like honey. Sweet and addicting. _

Too bad for Chiaro it didn't last long.

"Cesare…I'm so ... s-sorry for what I did, I understand if you have to take my life…"

Cesare leaned back against the pillow. He slowly pulled Chiaro's body closer to his.

"I don't want your life…Chiaro; all I want is…you."

With those words he softly placed butterfly kisses on Chiaro's neck.

_He, he takes my pain away. With him I feel … complete. I could die happy right now._

_Wait, did he say…all he wants is ME!?_

Chiaro was about to say something when Cesare simply got out of bed and left.

_What? Why? Where? CESARE!_

"Ces-"

"Don't worry. I'm right here, just getting you breakfast."

Cesare said with a big grin on his face. He stood over Chiaro's bed with a tray of French toast and warm cup milk in his hands.

Chiaro couldn't help but smile at his companion's sweet behavior.

After Cesare and Chiaro finished eating, Chiaro got dressed and followed Cesare outside.

_Whoa, it's so beautiful here…I have never been in this part of Italy._

"Where, is this place? It's almost not real, like a dream land or something…"

Cesare smiled and hugged Chiaro tight.

"This is Ischia, Napoli. A good friend of mine … Alfonso D'Aragon built this castle. It is right by the shore, there aren't many people living here, and it's peaceful. I thought you would like it…guess I was right."

_Alfonso? This place is fantastic. The ocean water is so shiny, and the sky is so very blue, this place…is like heaven._

"Peaceful? Hmm, so unlike you if I may say. What changed your mind about the whole "take over the world and kill every living soul" plan?"

Chiaro took a deep breath of the fresh air and let go of the hug to turn back to the amazing view.

"…you did," answered Cesare, it was barely a whisper, Chiaro wasn't sure if he even heard it right.

A flash of bright yellow blinded his eyes and all of a sudden everything went black. Chiaro could hear everything but he saw nothing but darkness.

"Cesare, where are you?" There was no answer to that, only a small touch of a cold hand on his shoulder.

He slowly turned around, he still couldn't make out who's hand it was.

Suddenly, the cold hand pulled Chiaro closer. He could now feel the soft breath of the unknown person.

"Cesare, it's you isn't it? Still playing foolish games eh? You're such a child!" he could imagine Cesare smiling at his right now, although he couldn't see.

"…you are the only child here, my precious Chiaro…" it was Cesare's voice, but something didn't feel right.

"Tonight, that is going to change…it's time to grow my beautiful angel,"

Cesare slapped Chiaro's left cheek causing the blonde to fall on the bed.

"You're mine now….dear Chiaro"

"W-what are you doing? Cesare stop it!" The words had no affect on Cesare what so ever as he continued to slap and hit Chiaro and occasionally kiss on the new formed bruises.

"You're crazy! Stops don't touch me! Ugh!"

Cesare continued kissing Chiaro's neck, slowly moving down.

Chiaro bit his lip, the pain was too much, he wasn't completely healed yet and these slaps didn't help either. His eyes were getting used to the darkness; whenever he blinked he could see a tall dark figure on top of him.

In the meantime Cesare moved his position. He was now sitting on Chiaro's hips. Staring at the blonde.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

However it wasn't over yet. Cesare moved closer to Chiaro's mouth, he slowly unzipped his pants.

"Open your mouth Chiaro" he said without any emotion in his voice.

"No, please don't do this, please Cesare, I-I can't…ple-"

Cesare roughly shoved his dick in Chiaro's mouth, pushing it deeper and deeper.

"C-Chiaro! Wake up, it's not real, it was a nightmare. Come on wake up!" Cesare gently shook the blonde to wake him up.

"No! Please, stop!" he continued screaming in his sleep.

Cesare, not knowing what to do, leaned over the blonde and gave him a comforting hug.

Chiaro slowly opened his eyes…panting for air.

It took him a minute to realize that Cesare was holding him. But once he did, he immediately pulled away.

"Chiaro," Cesare looked surprised.

"Get…away from me," he said blankly.

There was concerned look in Cesare's eyes.

_What happened to him? What was that dream about…. Why is he acting this way towards me? Why Chiaro why!? _

"W-what? Chiaro I-"

"I said, go away. I HATE you!"

Cesare isn't the sensitive type, but those words hurt him more than anything.

He slowly got up and turned to leave the room, as he turned around he saw tears forming on the blonde's face. This sight is the most painful sight he has ever seen.

_Sorry Chiaro, I don't care if you want me to leave or if you hate me or if you feel like stabbing me right now…..I just can't leave you here like this, I…I want to protect you. I want to be by your side forever!_

He quickly walked over to the bed again as Chiaro sat up looking at the sheets.

"Chiaro, I-"he was cut off once again by bruised arms that wrapped around his neck. Cesare smiled and kissed his lovers forehead.

"I love you," he finally said without any interruptions.

ew nasty fanfic D:

lol review ? chanks.

Flames not appreciated. -- (this is my 1st ever fanfic, YAY)


End file.
